The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the role of cell-mediated immunity in retino-uveitis and to delineate models of virus-induced auto-immunopathies of the retina. We have shown, in detail, that lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus (LCM) infections during the early postnatal life of the rat results in an acute and devastating immune retinopathy. Our recent studies have shown that the pathological sequellae to this viral immunopathological disease appears to be a continued macrophagic infiltration and destruction of residual retinal tissue even after clearance of viral antigens. We presume that this chronic immunopathology is the consequence of the release of self-antigens during the acute necrotic phase of the infection and it is towards this aspect of the LCM model that this renewal is principally aimed. That chronic inflammatory disease of the eye can be induced by transient acute infections is a concept yet to be established but entirely feasible on the basis of our data. We propose in this renewal: To bring together and integrate an array of clinical, optical and electron microscopical, and in vitro procedures, and to conduct a systematic clinico-pathological study of the evolution of the disease in its various forms: acute, chronic and congenital. Additionally, we plan to compare the natural progress of the disease and its response to selective treatment.